Unrequited
by Rainkissed Dahlia
Summary: Kyoya's confused, and Tamaki isn't helping. "What is he saying? What is he doing?" But when Kyoya is injured, everything changes. Love can hurt, especially when it isn't faced or even acknowledged. But somehow, the most simple of things can make a difference. (Really bad at summaries)
1. Interruption

_Kyoya's thoughts_

_He's at it again._

"Haruhiiiiiii!" Tamaki shouted, rather loudly of course. "Why don't you love your papa?" "You're not my father, senpai." she responded." "Wha- eh- meh- tch- -meh ...Kyoya!"_ Why is he bringing me into this?_ But he looked up from his clipboard anyway at Tamaki's miserable face. "Really Tamaki, you should be working right now. There's lots of other lovely ladies who would enjoy a cup of tea with you." Kyoya cast his eyes back down to his clipboard. He didn't want to see it once again. The way Tamaki's face could change so suddenly into that expression of complete... _What is it, how can his face even look like that? What causes it? He looks so peaceful and..."_Kyo-" _But it would never, ever be directed at me. _"Kyo-?" _No, only towards the mindless women who continuously flock here, for his looks and-_ "Kyoya?" Kyoya jumped and readjusted his glasses. "What is it now, Tamaki?" he asked, avoiding his amethyst eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. Kyoya gazed sideways at him, his hand still at his glasses. "Uh, yes. Why do you ask?" Tamaki ran his hand through his golden hair. "I don't know...Something has been off about you lately, but I can't put my finger on it. Are you keeping something from me?" _Yes. _"No." "Are you sure?" _No. _"Yes." Tamaki sighed. "Oh all right. If you say so. But you should try having a little fun with us. Maybe eat a cake with Honey-senpai or play video games with Hikaru and Kaoru. Or maybe..." _"Maybe?" _"...maybe you and I could go do something sometime. It's been awhile since just the two of us hung out. Remember when we went to a different place every weekend because I had never been to any of them?" his laugh faded off quietly as he began rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess, I just miss you Kyoya. You're standing right here, yet it seems like you're so far away. Maybe it's all the paperwork you do, or maybe it's just me being around so many women all day, but I feel as if we've grown distant and I don't like it. Not one bit. So, promise me we'll hang out soon." Tamaki asked, holding up his pinky. Kyoya's eyes widened as he stared at his pinky. Tamaki smiled. "C'mon Kyoya." He nodded and linked his pinky gently with Tamaki's. "I promise."

* * *

"Tamaki," "Hmmm?" "Where are we going?" Tamaki looked at him and smiled. "We're always going to such grand places Kyoya, I thought somewhere quiet would be better. My mother used to say 'sometimes the most simple of things could make a difference.'" "Do you believe her?" he asked quietly. "Every word she said held such an intensity. Yes, I believe her." "So, this place that we're going...it's simple?" Tamaki nodded but grinned. "But it should make a difference." _What does that even mean? Tamaki is usually so easy to figure out, but this time...I don't know. Everything about him seems to confuse me lately, and I can't shake this feeling... _"Kyoya, you're doing it again." Kyoya readjusted his glasses and glanced at Tamaki, who was watching him. _This look on face...the gentleness in his eyes...I've never seen it before. Why...Why is my heart aching? _He cleared his throat. "Doing what again, Tamaki?" "You're zoning out. I'd enjoy it if you paid a little more attention to me." he stated quietly. "Tamaki-" "Look, we're here!" he pointed at a small empty playground. "C'mon Kyoya, let's swing!" he smiled. _How can I resist, when he just said that? _Kyoya sighed and nodded, taking the swing next to him. "Ah, the stars are so pretty out here Kyoya!" he glanced up. _He's right. Somehow, I don't want this to end..._ "I'm glad." Kyoya looked over at him. Tamaki met his gaze and held it. "Sorry, I was just thinking that I'm glad it's you here with me." A light blush colored Kyoya's cheeks. _Luckily the sun's already set... _"Kyoya," Tamaki stood and stepped in front of him. Kyoya silently looked up at him as the chains on his swing rattled. Tamaki stared at him for a moment before grabbing the chains right above where his hands rested and leaning in close to Kyoya. His lips brushed dangerously close to Kyoya's as he whispered, "Kyoya, I-" "Is that Tamaki-senpai?! Tamaki, over here!" Tamaki swiftly stood back up and turned around smiling. "Hello ladies, isn't it dangerous for you to be out here all alone?" "I guess you're right." one of the girls who had interrupted giggled. "Yeah, maybe you should accompany us home so we don't get captured by some pervert." all three girls giggled. "But ladies, what if _I'm _said pervert?" he rain his hand through his hair suavely. "I don't think I'd mind." the other girls nodded in agreement. "Very well. Are you coming Kyoya?" he shook his head slowly. "I...have to run some errands for the Host Club first." "Kyoya..." Tamaki begged quietly. "See you tomorrow." Kyoya waved as he walked away, alone. _Why, why was he so close to me? What was he going to say? Why do I feel so foolish? _

"Ah look boys, one of the little rich boys seems to have lost his way." Kyoya jumped and turned around to face the five men dressed in black. He realized he had turned down an empty alley while he was lost in his thoughts and instantly regretted it. "Give us your money, and maybe we won't kill you. Maybe." they laughed. "I'm sorry," he said, pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. "I don't carry around cash with me because insolent fools like you would try to take it. Sorry you had to waste your time." Kyoya responded, turning away and walking towards the other end of the alley. Suddenly he was roughly pushed to the ground. "Since you have no money, looks like we'll have to beat you instead." "Hey, maybe we should scar that pretty face of his." they all laughed. "Good idea." one of the men said as he pulled out a pocket knife. "Hold still, this may hurt A LOT."

* * *

Hey guys, please review. Or not. That's cool too. /3


	2. Gone

"Hey, has anyone seen Kyoya?" Hikaru and Kaora asked. Tamaki looked up from the group of girls he was occupied with. "What was that?" "Kyoya isn't here." Tamaki stood. "That's so unlike him. I'm worried." Tamaki bit his lip. "Have you tried calling him?" "Mori-chan did. Even me and Usa-chan tried, but he didn't answer. " Honey responded with a mouthful of cake. Mori nodded silently. "Uh, Tama-chan, where are you going?" Honey asked sweetly. "I'm going to his house. I'll be back." he said over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him. "Tamaki's acting weird." Mori commented quietly. The twins nodded. "More than usual."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Tamaki-san. Kyoya-san isn't home right now." Tamaki ran his hand through his hair. "Oh...I see. Sorry to bother you." he began walking away. A moment later, the butler who had answered the door spoke up. "I hate to see you like this Tamaki-san. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but you look so worried, and you _are _Kyoya's best friend..." "What is it?" "Kyoya-san has been...hospitalized." Tamaki froze completely. "What?" he whispered as his hands started shaking. "Yes. Kyoya-san was attacked last night by a group of men." "No...no. NO." "I'm afraid so." Tamaki suddenly turned and ran off, forgetting about the limo that was waiting for him. He began running, as fast as he could; he knew the nearest hospital wasn't too far. He stopped by the receptionist. "What room is Kyoya Ootori in?" he panted. "I'm sorry sir. Ootori-san isn't accepting any visitors." "What room is he in?!" "Sir..." He rested his head on the counter, exhausted. "Please." he begged. "Please..." "This is against all of our regulations, but you seem like you really care about him..." "I do." he raised his head and met her gaze. "I swear it, I do." "Then, room 223." "Thank you!" he shouted as he jetted off once more. "Room 223?" he asked as he ran past a nurse. "Uh, last door on your right!" "Thank you!" he waved. As he came upon the door he shoved it open. "Kyoya." he panted.

He stood in the doorway and stared at the figure in front of him. "Kyoya?" The boy with glasses turned his gaze from the cloudy sky outside to the boy covered in sweat. "Kyoya, _what happened?" _Tamaki stared at the bandage that covered his right cheek. He pushed his glasses, now with a shattered lens, further up on his nose. "Tamaki, shouldn't you be with the other members of the Host Club? You've acted without thinking again." "Kyoya, you're injured, and you're going to _lecture _me?" "We need you to boost the demand for our services. We've gone over this before." Tamaki stared at him as his breath finally returned to him. "How could you say something like that at a time like this?" he asked quietly, yet seriously. He clenched his fist as Kyoya watched him with a bored expression on his face. "Please tell me what happened." he demanded just as quiet. Kyoya sighed. "Honestly Tamaki, you're making a big deal of nothing. I accidentally walked down an alley and-" "You were zoning out again weren't you?" Kyoya stopped speaking. "I told you not to do that! You were injured because of it! What could possibly be so important to think about while you're alone at night? Could you not had waited until you got home? Tell me! What could possibly have been so important-" "You."

Tamaki sharply inhaled as Kyoya stared out the window once more. "What?" "I said, 'you.' Couldn't you hear me the first time?" he mumbled. "What do you mean?" He silently removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kyoya answer me!" "Everything about you confuses me lately!" Tamaki's eyes widened. "Lately...things have changed. I don't know what it is. I can't stand it anymore when you spend time with the women that visit our Host Club, and you used to be so predictable but now...it's so frustrating!" he gripped his sheets angrily. "But that doesn't matter anymore." Tamaki stood in a frozen silence, waiting for Kyoya's explanation. "My father...is shutting down the Host Club." "What?!" "He-" "I believe it's a waste of time." a deep voice came from behind Tamaki. "And honestly, I don't want my son to be around someone like you, who chooses caddy women over their so called 'best friend.' My son was injured because of you! Which is why, as of Monday, the Host Club will discontinue all activities, or I will have the school board notified. And," his father frowned. "This will be the last time you _ever _see my son again." "No, I can't accept that." Tamaki argued quietly. "You have no choice but to accept that. I'm sending him to study abroad, so say your goodbyes now. I'll give you two minutes." his father finished as he exited. "No way..." Tamaki shook his head. "He's got to be joking. Right Kyoya? Right?" Kyoya avoided his gaze. "Kyoya." Tamaki's voice shook sadly as he slowly stepped towards him. "I'm so sorry..." "It's not your fault Tamaki." Kyoya's eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. Tamaki buried his head into Kyoya's neck as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You can't leave Kyoya. It's not fair." "Tamaki...you're being such a child." he smiled as he gently patted the crying boy's unruly hair. "We'll see each other again one day, right?" Tamaki got no response. "_Right?" _Kyoya bit his lip as he held back his own tears, and he suddenly returned Tamaki's embrace. His hands tightly gripped Tamaki's sweat-soaked shirt. "Goodbye, Tamaki." he choked. "Kyoya no!" he wept. "It's time." his father returned. Tamaki pulled away sadly, not even trying to conceal his torrent of tears. "Kyoya..." he whispered as Kyoya swiftly forced something into his palm before his father could notice. "Go." Kyoya said, once again looking out the window as lightening flashed and rain began pouring.

Silently, head down. Tamaki walked out of the hospital, his mind blank and his heart shattered. He paused in the middle of the crosswalk, remembering he had placed the item Kyoya had slipped him into his pocket. Quickly he pulled out the item, and his tears quietly flowed once more. A simple key on a simple chain dangled from his fingers. "I don't understand..." A car honked and he ran to the other side of the street. "But I will find you one day, Kyoya. I have to know what this means." He clasped the chain around his neck and nodded determinedly. "I won't give up, even if you have."


	3. I do

_Kyoya's thoughts._

"So it's true then," "-that the Host Club is being disbanded?" the twins asked. Tamaki nodded and smiled sadly. "Yeah, but the memories we've made...I'll never forget. And we'll always be friends, no matter what. We'll always hang out. We have to stick together, because Kyoya... won't be here anymore to watch over us." his gazed turned downwards. "We thought so." Honey said, squeezing Usa-chan. "What do you mean?" "We've never seen you so upset over anyone or anything, except Kyoya, senpai." Haruhi smiled. "He was always the one you turned to when something was wrong." "Or when Haruhi refused to call you "Papa." Hikaru chimed in, making them all laugh. "You're right." he admitted. "But," Tamaki ran his hand through his hair tiredly. "there's nothing we can do but move on at this point." he sighed. Silence enveloped Music Room #3.

"You're an idiot." Tamaki's eyes shot towards Honey, whose tone had changed drastically. His eyes were covered by his blonde hair as his death grip on Usa turned his knuckles white. "What?" Tamaki asked in disbelief. "You heard me the first time. You're an idiot Tama-chan!" he shouted harshly. "Honey-senpai?" Tamaki's eyes rested helplessly on Mori, who calmly nodded in agreement with the angry Honey. "He's right." he said clearly in his deep voice. "What?!" The twins held out their hands in a shrug. "Don't look at us boss, Honey-senpai is right." they said in unison. "Haruhiiiiii?!" "Sorry senpai, but I agree." she said matter-of-factly. Tamaki sunk to the floor. "You all hate me..." he grabbed his head in his hands. "That's not true Tama-chan, and you know it!" Honey said darkly once more. "You're always dragging us along in your thoughtless schemes, and we go along because we love you. We're a family, but now we're incomplete. You let Kyoya walk away so easily, how could you do that? He's our 'mother' right? Shouldn't you have tried harder to make him stay? Don't you love-" Mori placed his hand solemnly on Honey's shoulder as he choked up. "Don't you?" a tear streamed down his cheek as Usa's head threatened to pop off from his grip. The Host Club members stared at him curiously and pityfully. Tamaki wrapped his arms around himself as he bowed his head and smiled sadly. "I do." he whispered. "You do, what?" the twins prodded impatiently. "I...I do.." "Hmmmm, you _what, _senpai?" Haruhi crossed her arms. "I do love Mama..." "That's not it." Mori said. "What is it Tamaki?" they all asked together. "I'm in love with Kyoya!" Tamaki raised his head as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm in love with Kyoya! I have been for so long now, and I never told him. Without him here, our family feels so incomplete and I hate it." But Tama-chan doesn't hate anything." Honey looked up. "I hate not having Kyoya here, okay! I'm in love with Kyoya, and I want to tell him so bad, but he's gone and I want him back!" "So go get him senpai." Haruhi smiled, her arms still crossed. "What?" Tamaki stared at her quietly. "She said, "go get him' boss." the twins began smiling as well. "If you love him as much as you say you do, you can find him and bring him back. You have to. Our family needs Kyoya. You need Kyoya." Honey reasoned. "What would Kyoya think of you sitting here throwing a pity party?" Mori asked. Tamaki swiped at the last of the tears that stained his cheeks and stood. Then, he smiled. "He'd say, 'honestly Tamaki, you should be working,' and then threaten to leak pictures of my little Haruhi to the Host Club website." They all laughed, except for Haruhi. "I don't see the humor in that at all." she mumbled. "So it's settled?" the twins asked. Tamaki stood tall and nodded. "I _will _find Kyoya and bring him back."

* * *

_I wonder what they're doing right now. I wonder if he's hatching a scheme of some sort right now and dragging the others in on it as well. _Kyoya laughed to himself quietly. _He's so emotional. _The smile slowly faded from his lips as he gently rubbed at the fresh scar that ran from just below his right eye to right above the corner of his mouth. "Ootori-san, is something bothering you?" his butler asked, rather unemotionally. "Please, if you do not actually care, do not waste my time by asking." he responded, grabbing a towel. "Where are you going Ootori-san?" the butler asked, flustered. "I do not wish to be here." he whispered to himself. "Um, could you repeat that sir?" "I said I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Kyoya let the scorching water stream down his body and the steam swirl around him. He stared at the water as it swirled down the drain and rested his palm flat against the cool wall. _Tamaki..._ Suddenly he gritted his teeth. _I miss you. _He laughed harshly. _I brought this on myself, however. Had I just gone to him the moment I began feeling confused... _He shut the water off yet continued to stand in the shower. _No, I couldn't have done that. I've never been able to face anything that wasn't written on paper or defined by logic. I guess I've always admired that about Tamaki. He is always open about his feelings, and I...I pale in comparison to that almost immediately. _Kyoya stepped out and wrapped himself in his towel. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, now marred by the smooth, pale scar that stretched across his cheek. Suddenly he shook his head and grabbed his glasses, perching them on his nose and walking out. Quickly he put on a pair of shorts and rested the towel around his neck. Kyoya sighed. _Even though I always handled the finances and business side of the Host Cub, I had fun. I miss that. And now, I can't go back. Even if I were to get permission to go back, this scar prevents me from living my previous life I had just a few days ago._

"Damn you Tamaki. I'm still so confused, and you're not around to distract me, damn it." yet he laughed sadly. "Hurry up, you fool."


	4. Papa

Tamaki played with the key that dangled from his neck absentmindedly as he stared at his computer screen. "Find anything yet, Boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, popping up behind him. "Hmmm, not much." he said as he tucked the key into his shirt unnoticed. "Just that Kyoya hasn't purchased a plane ticket out of the country, nor has he used his passport to board a ship of any kind. He's still in Japan, somewhere." he sighed. "Don't get discouraged Boss." He smiled. "I'm not. I'll find him." "Good."

Tamaki continued typing away on his computer until he noticed the twins were still watching him. "What is it?" he asked, still typing. "You know Boss," "-you kind of look like Kyoya, sitting there and searching on the computer all day." Tamaki blushed. "I'm not trying to _be _Kyoya, I'm trying to _find _him." "Then why don't you figure out-" "-what that key around your neck goes to first." Tamaki jumped out of his chair as his face turned completely red. "H-how do you know about that?" he questioned, flustered. " They covered their mouths and laughed at him cynically. "Boss," they said together. "You're really bad at hiding things." Tamaki turned around to hide his embarrassment. "It was a gift from Kyoya, okay? That's why I didn't say anything." he mumbled, grasping it in his fingers. "Well, from the looks of it," "that key goes to a room of some sort. It's definitely not a car key," "and it's not a key to a locket or box." "Why would he give me a key to a room?" he asked. "Who knows, Boss," "Maybe he wants to tie you up," "-bind your mouth and eyes," "and slowly trail his fingers down your body until-" "Shutup!" he yelled, his whole body turning a deep shade of red. "What the heck goes through your sadistic brains?!" "What are you guys doing to Senpai?" Haruhi asked boredly, holding a platter with tea on it. "Haruhi!" they squealed as they hugged her. "We were just telling him to never give up," "and to never forget that he has to bring Kyoya back!" they glanced mischievously at him. "Oh, well that's nice of you two. I brought you all some tea." "Haruhiiiiii!" Tamaki yelled as he converged on her as well. "You take such good care of Papa." She pulled away quickly and began walking out. Suddenly she stopped in the doorway. Without looking back she said, "Yeah, well just make sure Mama is found." "Haruhi didn't reject me calling myself her father." Tamaki giggled as the twins stared at him. "Boss," "get back to work." "Right!" he bolted back to his chair and began madly typing away once more. The twins shared a small smile. "He brain may be dense," "but his heart isn't."

* * *

"Kyoya, what is the meaning of this?!" Kyoya's father stood dangerously over him, who was calmly sitting in a chair with his hands folded. His father trembled from anger as he towered over him, his hand perched and ready to strike him. "You once told me, Father, that if I wanted something, I had to take it for myself. No mercy. Well, I wish to return to school and reestablish the Host Club. I wish to return to my friends. And if I have to, I will take them back on my own and continue Host Club activities, with or without your blessing. You could disown me if you'd like, I have two other brothers at your disposal. That's another thing you've said, right? 'Use what ever is at hand, be it friend or foe." So, I am choosing to use you in order to regain the Host Club and enhance our influence. However, it is up to you to decide if I am using your name as a friend or as a foe." Kyoya tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I do not mean any disrespect, Father. I just wish to return to the place that makes me truly happy. Do you understand that?" he finished quietly. His father lowered his hand slowly and he turned away. "I understand that this is my fault, that I'm the one who drove you away with my over-the-top demands of you. You've never truly been happy in this family, have you?" he waited patiently for Kyoya's response. Kyoya readjusted his glasses. "I've always loved our family, but...I feel as if the Host Club is where I truly belong, Father. I feel needed there...wanted." Kyoya stood and uttered a short laugh. "They call me "Mother" there." he laughed again. "And Tamaki "Father." We take care of everyone, and everyone has a place. No one is overshadowed, no one is overlooked. That's my place, at least for the time being. I'm not saying that the Host Club will be my only occupation for the rest of my life. No, I plan on inheriting Ootori Medical when I'm older. But for now...I wish to enjoy my high school life. And I want your blessing. However, if that is not possible," he paused and met his father's gaze with a steely one of his own. "I _will _go against you, for my right to go back to Ouran." "Son..." his father massaged his temples tiredly. "I have always been proud of you and everything you've accomplished, and it would be cruel of me to deny you the freedom to be yourself. You have my blessing." Kyoya hid his smile as he began walking out. "That girl, Haruhi, is she still a part of the Host Club as well?" his father asked. Kyoya could hear the smile in his voice. Without turning around he said, "Yes, why?" "Hmmm, I'm rooting for you two. I want you to marry that girl." Kyoya smiled to himself. "I don't think so." "What was that?" "I said I'm off." "Good luck, son." He nodded. _Hopefully, I won't need it..._


	5. Piano

"Tama-chan, why're you sitting alone in the dark?" Honey asked. Tamaki sat in a chair, with his head gripped in between his hands. "I...I've found what room this key goes to." he whispered. "That's great Boss," "Yeah, let's go-" "I can't." They stopped and stared at him. "What if I go and everything changes? What if-" "You're worried that if you go, something will show you that Kyoya doesn't love you like you love him." Haruhi stated, placing her hand on his shoulder. He nodded sadly. "You'll never know unless you go, Tama-chan." Mori nodded. "We'll be with you." he said calmly. Tamaki stood and nodded. "Where would I be without you guys?" They all smiled at him. "Let's go."

* * *

Silently they stood in front of a large, simple door painted amethyst in an abandoned hallway of the school. "Here goes nothing." Tamaki mumbles as he unclasped the chain around his neck and rubbed his fingers across the cool metal of the key. Slowly, he inserted the key into the lock and looked over his shoulder back to his friends, who nodded encouragingly. He opened the door and stepped into the dark room, his steps echoing around him. "Here's a light switch." Hikaru said as the room was engulfed in a dim light that emanated from a simple chandelier that dangled lazily from the ceiling. Everyone gasped. In the center of the room sat a pure white piano with intricately carved patterns that swirled from one side to another. "It's so out of place here." Haruhi said. Hikaru nodded. "This room is so dusty, yet it smells so nice." "What exactly is Kyoya thinking?" Tamaki smiled sadly and trailed a finger across the cool piano. "Hey guys," Tamaki met each of their curious gazes. "Could you leave me alone here for a little while?" "But Boss-" Mori nodded as he placed a hand on each of the twins shoulders, who looked up at him questioningly. "Make sure and call us if you need anything, Tama-chan." He nodded as they exited and closed the door behind them.

Tamaki sat down on the piano bench and hovered his fingers over the keys. Slowly, a melody washed itself over him and filled the room with soft, sad notes that seemed to charge the air with Tamaki's own sadness. As he finished the melody, he suddenly stood and swiftly yet silently walked over to the decorative curtain that hung on the wall and yanked it down, revealing a small greenhouse filled with multicolored roses. Tamaki could see the stars shining brightly through the glass, and the moonlight bathed everything in a pale white light. Then he stooped and sharply took a breath, because standing in the middle of the pool of pale light stood a tall, black-haired male with glasses. "Kyoya." he whispered.


	6. I Love You

"Kyoya!" Tamaki cried as he roughly embraced the dark-haired boy. "I...can't...breathe...Tamaki." Tamaki held him at arms length and smiled hugely. "I've missed you so much Kyoya!" he hugged him once more. "I'm glad you found the room, but I wasn't sure you'd find this greenhouse." Tamaki let go and smiled. "I'm not stupid, Kyoya." He smiled. "You're right." Suddenly, the smile faded from Tamaki's lips. "How long have you been waiting?" "What?" "You must have been lonely Kyoya. I'm sorry." Then, Tamaki grasped his hand and looked at him determinedly. "But this time, I won't let go, and I won't leave you alone again." "Because I-" "Stop." Kyoya jerked his hand away from Tamaki's and covered his ears. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. Whether it's about what happened in the alley 3 months ago or about me being gone or the piano. I just want to keep believing what I wish, I don't want to know the truth." He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his head even harder. Tamaki stared at him for a moment before giving him a small smile and reaching out a hand to him. "Ah, I get it Kyoya." he slowly removed Kyoya's hands from his head. "Kyoya, look at me." he requested, slowing lifting his chin with his fingers. He smiled at him as he gently place his hand on the scar that jutted across his cheek. "Kyoya," he began, looking directly into his eyes. "I'm in love with you." Kyoya's eyes widened as he shook his head. "What's wrong?" Tamaki asked. "I...I was hoping that's what you would say...I was so confused honestly. Never have I been so flustered in my life." he blushed deeply. "Do you know why?" Tamaki asked, a mischievous look settling on his face. "No...I don't know-" "It's okay to say it, Kyoya." he said, pulling Kyoya to him until their foreheads touched. Kyoya's blush deepened. "I'm not sure how-" "C'mon Kyoya, say it." Tamaki whispered, his breath warm on Kyoya's already burning skin. "I...I love-" Suddenly he was cut off as Tamaki pulled him even closer, their lips meeting gently, yet passionately. They pulled apart and Tamaki smiled as Kyoya hid his blushing face. "Tamaki...I love you." Tamaki's smile grew wider as he intertwined his fingers with Kyoya's. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Kyo-chan!" Honey exclaimed as Tamaki and Kyoya walked into Music Room #3 hand-in-hand. They all stared as Tamaki beamed while Kyoya refused to make eye contact and blushed madly. "Where were you?" the twins asked. "He was hiding behind the curtain." Tamaki laughed and the others chimed in. "We missed you." Mori smiled. "Welcome back, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi smiled. "Haruuuuuuuhi!" Tamaki whined. She giggled. "Welcome back Mama, Papa." "Haruhi, you're so cute!" Tamaki cried as he jumped towards hers to hug her. Suddenly he froze and turned around slowly, feeling the piercing look that penetrated his back. "Mama?" he asked, scared. Kyoya was staring at him fiercely. "Kyo-chan, are you jealous?" Honey asked cutely. "There's no need to be, Kyoya-senpai, I-" "If you wish, Haruhi, we'd could always sell your body in order for you to pay back your debt to the Host Club." He smiled evilly and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Wait, the Host Club," "Is being reestablished?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "Yes, the Host Club activities will resume immediately." Everyone smiled. "I'm glad our family is back together." Haruhi said. "Me too." Tamaki said as he pulled Kyoya into an embrace. He gently touched his scar as he kissed him just as gently. He pulled back just enough to look into Kyoya's eyes. "I love you." Kyoya blushed as he brushed his lips against Tamaki's. "I love you too." he mumbled. Tamaki smiled as the key rattled around his neck. "Was all of this simple enough for you?" Kyoya asked, embarrassed. Tamaki nodded. "But my love for you...there is nothing simple about that at all."


End file.
